Check Mate
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Master tactician and Grimleal son to Validar, Robin enjoys his time alone in the palace with a few of his friends while his father is away. With no one but Aversa to keep him in check, is she merely enough to keep him in line? Robin x Aversa


So this pairing has really grown on me. I tried to write another story in the process, one that strayed away from the typical 'good boy' portrayal of Robin. I'm still trying to nail Aversa's and Robin's characters, so pardon the dust as I try to get a better grasp on these two.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

The castle's walls filled with laughter as Robin sat in his room accompanied by several beautiful women. They played with his golden, blonde hair, teasing him as some jumped on his bed, others frolicking around the polished, wooden floor. He was enjoying the lively company, entertaining one of the girls with a simple magic trick. He waved his hand as a spark of electricity flew from the tip of his finger and onto a raven-haired girl's nose. It twinkled once, then disappeared, leaving her unharmed with a smile on her face.

"You're such a lady killer Robin." She whispered into his ear as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Am I?" He whispered softly, almost inaudible as the other girls laughed and jumped around. His lips brushed the nape of her neck, breathing down onto her porcelain skin in a sensual way.

"Yes..." She replied and pushed him onto the bed, his hair scattered around the velvet colored sheets and a grin on his lips. With his father Validar away on some cult affairs, he had the palace all to himself.

He didn't hesitate on inviting several of his close 'friends', for some afternoon fun. Robin felt her hands dig into his bright, blonde hair, lips hovering over his own before they shared a kiss. His hand roamed over her waist, pulling her closer as the other girls stopped and giggled. "Hey, that's not fair!" One of them shot out as they gathered around his king-sized bed.

"You snooze you lose." The raven haired girl pulled away and worked on positioning herself away from Robin, who shifted to his side while the girls gathered around him eagerly.

This was his normal routine when his father was away. He never really did have time to socialize with others, especially when so many expectations hung on his shoulders. As Grima's vessel, he was trained in the arts of the sword as well as magic, not to mention a lot of strategics. He worked relentlessly under his father's wing, trying hard to meet every challenge thrown at him. Surprisingly, most of his skills paid off, more so with women. The girls, younger ones, were almost always entranced with his magic tricks, waving his hand around to produce a variety of spells ranging from fire to electricity was more than enough to keep them wrapped around his clutches. He smirked as one of them kissed him on the cheek, a smile on her face as he kept eye contact with her.

"What's going on here?" Aversa walked in on Robin who nearly kissed another girl shamelessly. He frowned, but released an unfortunate breath when he knew what would come next.

"Is it so wrong to have some delightful company every once in a while?" He replied with a serious yet playful tone.

Aversa stepped in, leaned to her side and took role of every girl in his room. To be exact, there were about seven of them, all very beautiful and varied within the ages of 18-20 if she guessed correctly.

Robin whispered something into one of the girl's ears as they slowly dispersed one by one, walking past Aversa who closed the door behind. "Something wrong?" He leaned back on his bed, hair slightly disheveled as he blew on his bangs which rose up, then landed on his forehead.

"Yes, your 'friends' have been causing a lot of noise." She walked over to him as he straightened up and narrowed his eyes at her. "It's been distracting me with my spells."

Robin raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"They need to leave." Aversa stood before him with an authoritative tone, as expected of his adoptive sister.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll slit all their throats and leave you to clean up their corpses." She replied wryly, a hint of actual pleasure at the mere thought of it all.

He winced and rose from his seat. Robin didn't have any romantic attachments to the girls, but he didn't want blood to be spilled, especially by Aversa's hand. He knew she wasn't bluffing, that she actually meant what she said and wouldn't think twice about doing so.

"Now that's a good boy." She gave him enough room to walk away, but Robin stopped when an idea crossed his mind. He retracted his hand from the door, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He turned around, a grin on lips, satisfied as she froze temporarily at a loss for words.

"What?" She scoffed at him, then took two quick strides to meet him halfway. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Yes, I do." He placed his hands into his pockets, unflinching as he watched Aversa turn red with rage.

"You do realize we are siblings."

"Adoptive siblings, yes." The room was eerily quiet as Robin continued. "We're not related the slightest bit."

"But by title we are." Aversa added wisely, as if it would end their conversation. She didn't enjoy where this was heading. What exactly was his angle?

Robin rolled his eyes as he heard the girls below calling out for him. "Think what you want Aversa, but you know I'm right." He stepped back, a wicked smile on his face before he turned and disappeared to obey her command.

Aversa watched him leave as she paced through his neatly organized room. "Siblings... She muttered to herself and left his quarters to continue practicing her spells.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet as soon as Robin's guests left. He sat in the library, reading up on an array of strategies and spells. "What a bore..." He complained to himself and tossed the books aside. Unsatisfied with his life at the moment, he decided to pester Aversa. He exited the expansive library and calculated where she could possibly be.

"Hmm..." Robin walked over to her room to check if she was present. As expected, she was nowhere to be found. He walked in and gazed outside her window to find Aversa tending to her dark steed by the shed. A devious grin formed along his lips as he rushed out of the hall to meet the woman outside.

Slowly and gently, Aversa brushed her steed's mane, tending to it as if it were her own hair. It whinnied and bucked upwards signaling that she wasn't alone. "Shh..." She calmed him down with the sound of her voice as it it complied obediently. "Good" Aversa smiled but turned around to find Robin leaning against the shed's entrance. "What do you want?" She asked coldly, eyes searing through his soul as he grinned.

"Nothing..." Robin took a stand by her side and placed his hand on Aversa's horse, but it withdrew from his touch. "It seems he doesn't like me at all."

"Hmph" Aversa smiled as her horse who shared a hint of discomfort towards Robin. "I can see why."

"What?" He raised his voice, surprised that she agreed with her horse's dislike against him.

To be honest, Aversa disliked Robin for many reasons. The root was because Validar always paid attention to him more than anything, specifically because he was Grima's vessel. She did everything she was told, but no matter what, Robin always came first.

"Do you have something against me too?" Robin stepped forward, his eyes met hers as they were locked into a cold, yet heated stare down.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, what is it?" Robin moved closer, eager to hear what lame excuse she would have against him.

"You! It's always about you!" Aversa cried out, startling her steed which she could've cared less about now.

"Me?" He stepped back and watched Aversa boil with anger. It only took a minute for him to realize what her words meant. Robin sighed and stepped forward, but Aversa pushed him away with the palm of her hand.

"Keep your distance if you don't wish to lose your head." Aversa tried to recollect herself for having lost her temper. She took a deep breath and marched off, leaving him behind with her dark horse.

Her steed glared at him as Robin returned its death stare. "Oh shut up" He chased after Aversa following her back into the castle.

* * *

Her heels echoed along the hall as Robin stood from below the stairs. Aversa paused, still angry before she caught sight of him and continued walking away.

"Wait!" Robin held out his hand, then sprinted up the stairs. "Aversa, wait!"

She opened her door and nearly slammed it shut when his hand shot out, blocking her from doing so. "I said wait!" Robin tried to hold her hand, but she quickly swatted him away.

"So you wish to lose your head?"

"What? No!" He protested. "I just want to talk to you." Robin reached out, unusually kind as he tried to stay calm. "Is that so wrong?"

Silence. That was how she responded as he locked the door behind them.

"Look, I didn't know. I didn't know that you...envied me." He felt that the last words may have been out of place. Perhaps he truly would end up losing his head or a limb for stepping into a dragon's lair.

Aversa remained silent, lips sealed as he heard him take a hesitant step forward. She looked out of the window as the sun began to set, it was beautiful sight. Had it not been for her petty argument with Robin, she would've been out there, riding into the blood orange sky.

"I admit, there are times when I hate being favored over you." Robin swallowed hard, afraid that one wrong word might mark the end of his existence. "Especially when you have such an extraordinary talent with the dark arts."

Aversa tensed as he crept close from behind, tracing her shoulders with the tip of his finger. She turned around, felt his hands drop down as they were now standing uncomfortably close to each other. "Ro-"

He managed to silence her with his lips, his heart racing when his body acted upon impulse. Robin had known this for a while now, realized that he had grown to develop romantic feelings towards the woman before him.

Aversa pulled away, shocked by what had just happened. She was caught off guard, unprepared as she would've never expected Robin to have harbored such feelings towards her. She stepped back, cheeks ablaze as he advanced once more, but this time she pressed her hand against his chest keeping their distance. "You _do_ know what I'm capable of." She reminded him as he looked down, checked that she was intent on killing him if need be.

"I know." Robin felt no emotion, no sense of fear as her hand glowed with a sinister hue of violet.

"Then why try any further?"

"Because I know you're not actually going to kill me." Robin gripped her hand and pulled her close, her spell dispersed in the process.

"Are you mad?" Aversa grew confused, uneasy. How could he possibly remain so calm before her? She, who has killed dozens of soldiers with the flick of her wrist.

Robin released a light laugh. "I guess in a way, it may seem so." He loosened his grip, reassuring her that he meant no harm. "It may have been because we've fought each other for so long. Your habits and cold demeanor have rubbed off on me."

Her heart raced, an unusual sensation swept over her as he spoke. What was thing feeling? It was different from the thrill she experienced while riding the skies. Surely, it couldn't be what she thought it was.

"Tell me you don't feel something towards me." Robin's eyes wandered to her eyes, which seemed lost, just as he had expected.

She held her tongue for fear that she might say something stupid. Her emotions always did get the best of her. This was not one of those times which she would allow herself to slip up.

"Because lately, I've found myself thinking about you..." He traced her Shadowgift's marks, noting a faint sign of discomfort at his touch. Robin retracted his hand before she suddenly pushed him against the crimson wall.

"And just who do you think you are? Coming into my room, speaking such...words!" Aversa's face was completely red, her voice threatened to crumble as he saw her resolve slowly wither away.

"Then tell me you don't feel the same way. Because I know that there's something between us." He spoke calmly.

"You truly must be mad, because you are completely wrong. I don't feel anything towards you but resentment." Aversa defended herself, she was sure there was nothing between the two of them. Besides, with a heart as cold as her own, there was no room for such petty emotions. "You who has always taken the spotlight, been placed on a pedestal by Validar himself and left no room for _me_ to stand!"

"Then allow me to make it up to you!" Robin replied quicker than he thought, eyes glimmering brightly, which held his determination to win Aversa's heart. "Allow me to please you, put you up on a pedestal of your own. One that transcends that of mine!"

Aversa was taken aback by his words, startled that he would do such a thing. "But why?" She stepped back, releasing her hold on him.

"Need I say more? Aversa, I love you." Robin kept a straight a face, a sincere one as his cheeks turned pink from a sudden confession.

"You are as mad as your father is." She countered his words, but her expression softened considerably. To think he would actually fall in love with her. What a silly, naive boy he was. "Then those women..."

"Were a mere factor to bring out your true feelings."

"Of course." Aversa dropped her eyes, summing up Robin. As expected, it was all a part of his plan and she fell right into it. "How clumsy of me."

"You're losing your touch." Robin joked playfully.

"Am I?" Hesitantly, she leaned in and kissed him, her heart hammering at great speed when his hands wrapped her waist.

"Then I trust you feel the same way?"

"I didn't say I did..." Her lips brushed against his own. Robin attempted to kiss her once more, but was unsuccessful when she sauntered over to her bed.

He stood at its foot while Aversa sat at the center of the mattress, eyes trained on him as he crossed his arms. "What a convoluted family tree we make." Robin replied with a sinister grin.

"Ah, yes." She crawled over to him and snaked her arms around his neck. "More like a tangled shrub to be exact." Aversa grinned and pulled him down as the sun completely set.

* * *

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave and/or review.

Thanks for reading


End file.
